Anomaly Carter
Rikki ‘Anomaly’ Carter, often shortened to just “Molly”, is the ‘progenerated’ daughter of Randolph Carter from H.P. Lovecraft’s stories and novellas. Though she is, at times, a contemplative dreamer -- but not a quiet one -- she has a pronounced sense of adventure and a borderline unhealthy obsession with the weird, unexplained, and occult. Anomaly is a transfer student from Monster High, where she studied some of the more macabre students before growing too bored with their simplicity. She now devotes energy to blurring the line between science and magic. Portrayal Anna Kendrick is a perfect choice to play Anomaly, both as a voice actress and live action, as she was partially inspiration for Anomaly's physical appearance. Character Personality Anomaly is optimistic, resourceful, clever, and above all… adventurous and brash. Her intelligence and prowess is often counteracted or overruled by her bold nature and fun, thrill-seeking personality. In her role as a student, she is scholarly and learned, but, as she once read ‘if you want to be a great adventurer, you need to get out of the library’; at the opportunity to venture out, classify the unknown, uncover new discoveries, she shifts into ‘Anomaly’ Carter, a sort of ‘non-superhero superhero’ image she views herself as. She’s fallible, granted, and often makes mistakes and ends up physically or emotionally injured as a result. Another curious facet is the fact she suffers from psychotic episodes. Uncommon as they may be, she is a truly frightening sight to behold when in the midst of this peculiar rage. She is no longer herself, her eyes glazing over, voice warping and often slipping into a strange, alien tongue. She herself has no recollection of these moments, and theorizes that it may be connected to the technology that created her. Appearance Anomaly is cute, pretty, call it what you like, but the word ‘adorkable’ mostly comes to mind. One of her notable features is her nose, which is thin and hooked just slightly. Her hair is somewhere between brunette and redhead, and her eyes are a creamy hazel color. Tale – Lovecraft’s Stories and Novellas How the Story Goes A few of Lovecraft’s stories revolve around a protagonist named Randolph Carter, a student at Miskatonic University and an expert in the field of investigations into the unexplained and occult. Rather than list and summarize all of them here, suffice it to say that Mr. Randolph Carter has seen some disturbing things and has been through some rather horrid ordeals. How does ‘Molly’ come into it? It should be stated that Randolph Carter never married. Though it may have been from the rather… business he found himself embroiled in, or perhaps a lack of charm or social aptitude, but the fact remains that the student of Miskatonic University never did find a kindred spirit. However, one of Carter’s lost adventures found him actually working in tandem with some of the unexplained menace he fought so hard to categorize, analyse and (on occasion) exterminate. For his assistance, the creatures bestowed Carter with a gift. Using a machine that could extract a DNA sample and rearrange it as a fully capable, mostly grown being (so advanced in fact, that the resulting being was both fully clothed and reasonably educated), they gifted Carter with the one thing he never had… a daughter. That said, Anomaly Carter’s was generated (or, born, so-to-speak) as an eight year old, and was unhealthily knowledgeable for one so young, so her childhood was, essentially, non-existent. Despite this, she and her father were oddly close, and despite their dangerous field of study and interests, they lived contentedly, with the young Carter learning from her father with a childlike drive. Relationships Family As previously stated, she is close to her father, essentially being a ‘different-yet-the-same’ version of him. They have varying interests and personality quirks, but like any good family, their differences round each other out, and their parallels strengthen their connection. Friends Anomaly's more or less tight with Nietzsche Varanus. They have this whole unspoken understand and they're often seen together. It's more or less platonic, as Anomaly attempts to get Nietzsche out of his comfort zone, out of his pessimistic throes, and they tend to trade rapid fire, joking insults at the drop of a hat. Pet TBD Romance Anomaly has broken a lot of hearts, shot down a lot of admirers in her time, but has yet to actually experience a legitimate attraction to someone. She simply hasn’t met anyone that allows her to have fun, calls forth her sensibility, someone who resonates with her personality, attitude and intellectual standard. She’d secretly really like to find someone, but a part of her wonders if she’s set her expectations too high... Enemies TBD Outfits Carter is a superfluous dresser. Not extravagant or fancy, just… overly prepared, due in part to her father’s paranoia. Her basic consists grey trousers with a brown thigh pocket strapped to her left leg, and black combat boots that reach her knees. She wears a black dress-vest with gold buttons over a white dress shirt and a green tie. She accessorizes with a brass-colored belt that holds some of her favorite ‘tools’, brass goggles which she wears on the top of her head, an armband pocket for her MirrorPhone and durable black gloves. Trivia *Her father Randolph Carter used to call her 'my little anomaly' as a young(-ish) girl, which is why the nickname she goes by is 'Anomaly Carter'. *She reputes herself to be the leader of what she calls the 'Curfew Cut Cowboys' or 'Team Free Will' as Aria Quickstep calls it. She claims to be more qualified, but that's really up for debate. Quotes Notes *The name 'Anomaly Carter' is a half-reference to names like 'Indiana Jones', among others, which, in turn, was part of the inspiration for her character. *Her physical appearance is partially based on actress Anna Kendrick. Gallery add photos! Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Females